Heroes of the void
by Bane9955
Summary: The camps are at peace. Gaia is no more and Percy is about to propose to the love of his life. But both Percy and Annabeth disappear. Who will save the camps them when Tartarus seek his revenge? And who are the four people that are assigned to help them by the creator?*Chaos story but out of the ordinary... or at least, I will try.* *I do not own anything*
1. After the war

**H** **ello, everyone. I know that I have Hero of the Hunt in progress and do not worry. Meanwhile, I had this idea and I thought that I should give it a try, and see how it goes.**

 **This story will be a chaos one, but I will try again something different from the things I have read. Please review for everything. Thanks in advance.**

 **I will not be able to update too soon, but it may depend from the reviews and stuff.**

 **Hope you like it.**

 ***I found a beta reader, August235 ,(whom I thank very much ) and this chapter is improved! I hope you like the new version! We will continue improving this story! Please review about the changes! Thanks.***

Percy

"Father, Lady Athena, will you give me your blessings for marrying Annabeth?" I asked trying to sound as confident as I could, but nervousness was still evident in my voice.

My father turned to Athena who looked right back at him. This couldn't be very good. A smirk appeared on Athena's face, could they be up to something?

But they turned to me and nodded. They approved of me asking Annabeth to marry me. Athena turned to Poseidon with an expectant look and a sly smirk playing across her lips, while my father could only groan at her, putting his head in his hands.

That moment Aphrodite appeared next to Athena in a puff of pink smoke and a bast of perfume. "We told you." she said, smiling triumphantly. Turning to Athena and giving her a victorious high five and laughing together at my father's obvious dismay.

I looked at him with a puzzled look on my face.

"I am happy you finally talked to us, but couldn't you have done it a month later?" he complained loudly.

"Woah, hold up. Did you really make bets about this?" I asked looking up at the gods in front of me with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"Oups!" Aphrodite said and vanished as quickly and smoky as she had appeared.

My father just groaned again while Athena laughed lightly.

I couldn't blame them, eternity had to pass somehow.

Although I didn't like what they had done I could breath freely again. Athena and Poseidon had put their rivalry aside for my happiness. And Annabeth's.

I could see in my father's eyes that he was proud of me and I could see that Athena thought that I and Annabeth deserved each other. Even after a long time of her disapproving of me, it warmed my heart a bit knowing that that she now thought I was good enough for her daughter. I thought that this was one of the happiest moments of my life.

Now nothing could stop me and Annabeth from being together forever. Maybe the fates laughed at my ignorance, but I didn't care, I was in love. As my father hugged me I brought to my mind the events that followed the defeat of Gaia.

For the past few months after the war, the two camps were getting closer and closer and the campers learned from one another, even with the distance between them. While an argument would arise here and there, it was nothing out of the ordinary, or the unexpected. Usually it was over something stupid and only made the camps come closer after it was resolved. Even with Leo still missing, the general mood was good and most of us still waited for the arrival of our fiery friend.

My relationship with Annabeth was at its peak. After we returned from Greece we couldn't spend much time apart from each other. Surviving Tartarus, and a few wars with someone tended to make you a little closer together. One of the greatest moments from our return was when we got to my house to see my mother. I didn't understand how much I missed her till the moment we were outside of my apartment's door. Of course, I couldn't do it alone, and I was glad my Wise Girl was with me, she always gave me the courage I needed. When my mother opened the door she practically fainted, her knees buckling at the mere sight of me standing before her, alive and well. I had only caught her thanks to my reflexes.

We spent all afternoon telling her about the months we were apart and the journey at Greece. She seemed to worry about the things she heard but in the end, I was still alive, wasn't I? And we hadn't started talking about Tartarus, she only would have worried about me more if we had. That place still gives me the creeps. During the nights, I wake up from nightmares from there. Most of the times Annabeth is there for me, either in my cabin or hers. I was sure Chiron knows that but didn't do something, for that I was genuinely grateful. We had told some of the stories to our friends and it helped somehow, but that place had a serious affection on me and Annabeth and it still does. Who wouldn't be? I mean we literally had to drink fire to survive, the air itself burned our eyes, throats, skin and lungs. Monsters were even more of a threat than they usually were. And I am positive that we would have died if Bob and Little Bob hadn't been there to help us.

I had visited Olympus after I left Annabeth alone in my cabin, where she came to sleep the night before because of the nightmares. I knew that she would try to search for me and ask Chiron where I went, but when I talked to him about my plans he ensured me that he wasn't going to talk.

As my father touched my shoulder, he brought me back to reality.

"Go my son, and may the gods be with you." He said and and he looked confused as Athena laughed. "We are with him Poseidon. No question why Annabeth calls you Seaweed Brain. That's where you got it from." she said looking at me but flashed away when she saw Poseidon's annoyed look.

And just like that, he snapped his fingers and I was on the top of the Camp Half-Blood hill. I couldn't stop the smile that had spread across my face as I thought about all the adventures that had started and ended here. Not to mention the one that was about to begin once I popped the big question. I couldn't wait to propose. I took out a small box I had in my pants, the ring my mother gave me when I told her my decision. As I opened it I saw that the diamond on the top had changed color from red, it was now a sea green and gray that mixed together beautifully, in complete harmony, with each one being the other half of the other. "Thank you," I said turning to the sky and heard a thunder crack on the distance, letting me know that the gods heard me. During dinner I would be giving quite a few gods some food.

I raced down the hill and to the Athena cabin where I imagined Annabeth would be. I didn't even bother knocking as I went in the cabin I saw Annabeth's office, well, where she works for any project. I recognized the Mark of Athena, a coin in the table, next to her cap of invisibility and her sword from Damasen. Even though she doesn't use it, she keeps it to remember our giant friend. I was staring at these items as I remembered the sacrifice of Damasen and Bob and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Malcolm.

"Hey, how are you?", he asked.

"Fine, you?" I replied quickly.

"Good, trying to find a way for an easy transport between here and Camp Jupiter." he said, sounding a little defeated.

"You'll figure something out, you always do. Where is Annabeth?" I asked before the conversation could go on for too long, I could barely hold back my contained excitement.

"Off to the beach", he said and waved me off as I rushed off to find her.

I just couldn't wait.

When I arrived I saw her lying there with her eyes closed, taking in and enjoying the sunshine and the gentle breeze that came with being next to the lake, the sun making her blond hair glow in a magical way.

I stood there and just watched her, a small smile crossing my lips as I pictured our future together. Gods, I thought, I love her. I started heading towards her when a cry was heard from the woods. Annabeth stood up quickly drawing her new dagger her mother gave her as a gift. It was a beautifully made dagger indeed. It shown with a brilliant gleam, the Celestial Bronze making the owl head glint slightly more in the sunlight that reflected off the pristine blade, while riptide was already in my hand. We locked eyes and understood each other and run towards the woods together once more.

We arrived near bunker 9 when we saw something my mind couldn't process. A metal dragon was in a clearing of the woods, breathing fire while two figures were under his foot protectively. I narrowed my eyes trying to see if I could recognize one, if not both of the figures. My eyes widened instantly when I recognized one.

"Leo! Festus!" Annabeth shouted, drawing Leo's attention towards us while the other figure remained facing the ground.

Leo. He was alive. But who could the other be? I would have to save my questions for later as I decided to fend off the attackers.

Looking to find the attackers and help my friend, I found out that the things we were supposed to fight off were nowhere in sight. I didn't have to voice my question as Annabeth shouted to me.

"They are invisible! We must do something to make them appear."

"Smoke! We need smoke." I said when the idea hit me. My gaze immediately moving to Leo.

"Leo, burn the grass around you!" I shout out and saw Leo looking at me with confusion but did as I instructed. And we saw them. There were around twenty, nasty little flying angel like pirates with swords. As I made them out I couldn't help but think of a cupid on crack.

As we approached them I heard some of them yell, "You will come back to Ogygia." while others shouted "It doesn't have to be willingly, you don't get to say anything on the matter."

With the realization of now figuring out who the other person was came shock and I stopped dead in my tracks.

It was Calypso. I had forgotten her. My biggest what-if. But too late I realized what I had done. I had frozen in mid-battle.

Taking those few moments to collect my thoughts proved to be a terrible mistake. Five of the cracked up cupids had approached me too quickly and were ready to kill me. And then they suddenly weren't.

Or more accurately, I wasn't. Annabeth pushed me down and two of them impaled her in her chest with their miniature cutlasses, while the third was ready to cut her head clean off her shoulders. But then a fireball larger than any Leo had ever made, meaning it could have only been Festus, vaporized all the spirits while Annabeth fell on her knees, bleeding, gasping for air.

"NO! ANNABETH! NO!" I screamed as I threw Riptide and ran to her side, catching her mid-fall and gently laying her on her back in the scorched grass.

She was losing a lot of blood from large gashes in her lower back and I couldn't do a thing. My whole life was laying on the ground, her soul ready to leave and I couldn't help her. A feeling of powerlessness started washing over me as her body grew colder by the second. I could only look at her, hold her hand and feel the pain destroy me from the inside. Her breathing became more ragged as her end was coming nearer by the second. She coughed, and I leaned closer trying to hear her last words.

"I love you." she managed to whisper into my ear before her grip on my hand loosened and her gray eyes lost their intelligent spark.

"NO GODS WHY?! WHY?!" I yelled as I started sobbing while hugging the dead body from my never-to-be wife. I shouted to the air, my anger and pain starting to take over my body.

Then, I heard the trumpet and most of the campers appeared from the woods and as they took notice of the aftermath of the battle, most of them were shocked and some already started crying at seeing the lifeless body of Annabeth in my arms.

And in a bright flash of light, the gods appeared before the campers. They must have sensed something.

"Percy." I heard my father say, the sadness strongly prominent in his voice. At the same time Athena screamed the name of her lost daughter, tears streaming down her face.

Poseidon came and dragged me away from Annabeth with much effort and held me tightly as I screamed, yelled and cried my throat raw. The emotions were too much for me to handle. I pushed him off of me as a new wave of anger started crawling up my throat.

"It is your fault, Zeus. Had you fulfilled the promise to me when I saved you from Kronos and freed Calypso." I snapped, venting my anger. My eyes burned with fresh tears.

All the beings, mortal, immortal, spirits et cetera held their breath as they heard my words, turning to see Zeus' reaction. He drew his master bolt and readied himself to do what he desired all these years.

"Show respect boy. Are you asking for death?" he said, lightning crackling around him dangerously.

"Yes," I answered as I picked my sword from the ground. I let my emotions flare angrily to my body, creating an earthquake as I couldn't keep it bottled up any longer. I had knocked some campers down, but I didn't care, my eyes stayed solely on Zeus, who didn't even flinch.

He was ready for my attack. But it didn't come.

"Yes, I am!"

I turned my sword to myself and tried to thrust it into my gut.

But before I could feel the metal tear me apart I was teleported somewhere else in a black light.

"It is not your time yet." I heard a voice as I drifted into unconsciousness.

 **So, that's it. P** **le** **ase excuse any mistake I made. I hope you liked it. Please review, PM to help me built this story.**

 **Thank you all, see you!**


	2. A new adventure begins

**Hello, everyone. I kind of needed to write something so here comes the second part. I want to tell you that I am not so sure if I will keep this story, it depends again in the popularity.**

 **Last but not least, be sure to check out the second renewed chapter of Hero of the Hunt.**

 **So, enjoy and please review.**

Annabeth

My day was wonderful. Well, except for the part I died. But I should start from the begin. I had woken up in Percy's bed. I am used to sleeping by his side. I feel safe and I like his warmth. For one more night, I had nightmares and I ended up knocking on his door. He opened up wearing shorts and half asleep, but he gave me his lopsided smile I loved and nodded me to come in. As I went in I kissed him softly in his lips and I felt the saltiness. He hugged me and stroke my hair till I fall asleep. When I woke up I didn't find him and that was something he didn't usually do, making me nervous.

But I thought that he would have a reason so I returned to my cabin to take a shower and wear fresh clothes. After that i went to the pavilion to eat and yet again the absence of Percy made me feel uneasy and i looked towards Chiron to see something but his eyes gave nothing. Around the middle of the breakfast Mr. D just flashed out and five minutes after he flashed in and continued his meal as nothing has happened, but how he looked at me before concentrating in his food confirmed my suspicions. Percy was organizing something and i was sure it had to do with the two of us. All started five days ago when he asked Chiron the permission to leave the camp for the day and he headed to New York. I had my sources and I learned anything I needed when I needed it. But for some reason, I couldn't fully understand what he was up to. A thought crossed my mind that he would prepare something for the one year being together. Well, it was more than that, but i subtracted the six months he was missing. But yet, he couldn't thing so complex because one he was a seaweed brain and two he was a boy.

After the breakfast, I went to teach some new demigods how to use the dagger. I used my new weapon which was a gift from Athena. It had arrived the day after we returned from Greece. When I woke up that morning my cabin mates were around my table looking with amazement something. After I managed to reach it, I saw that it was a gray wool box with a scene of me battling Arachne knitted around it, so that mother would show us that she was the best weaver. When I came close to it, Athena's sacred owl appeared in the box, and I put a lot of effort so that I didn't punch that stupid owl that had given me such a hard time in Rome. And naturally when I touched it ,the box opened, revealing a celestial bronze dagger, similar to my first one, expect for the handle, which was made from two different material, one of which was gray and the other was sea green. Also, inside that box was a note that was blanck, but when I got somewhere alone the message appeared, just like the map for the Mark. _You are the best among my children and my favorite. I am sorry._ That two sentences were forever stuck in my head. Even though the new dagger was beautiful and the kind of weapon I used, I made sure to keep Damasen's weapon out of respect for him and our friendship.

After the training ended successfully i went down to the beach to relax. I couldn't figure why but for the past year, when i got near the sea or the lake i felt more calm inside. So, as often i could i spent my time near the sea, or the son of the God of them. I was enjoying the sun when i heard a scream from the woods. As i got up, my new dagger already on my hand, i noticed Percy, and from his look i knew that he was standing for quite some time there. But i had to focus for the task at hand so we marched together as he did so many times. We were approaching Bunker Nine when i saw Festus in a opening with two people, on his feat. Well the one was Leo, duh ,but still i yelled his name, as well as the dragon's, to let them know they had support. Something, as attacking hem but i couldn't see what. And then Percy had a brilliant idea, which was something new. He used his brain. The smoke seemed to do the trick and we saw the little angel like spirits. While we marched to them we heard some of the scream about Ogygia and i saw Percy freeze. Oh Gods. Calypso was here, the girl that Percy was with after he woke up Typhon,blasting a volcano , before the Titan war. I could see his brain making the connections but some spirits were one to him and ready to kill him.

So, after I killed two of them that were in front of my with a motion I tackled him aside but miscalculated and the two spirits impaled me. And it hurt, really bad. I couldn't breathe and I figured that my lungs were collapsing and before I lost the ground under my feet I sensed heat beside me, something that didn't help much my effort to breathe. As I fell I sensed Percy grab me and lower me to the ground. I saw he green eyes starting tear up and I tried to wipe them with my hand, but I didn't have the strength. Instead, I held his hand and managed to say one more time that I loved him before I feel my soul leave my body.

I arrived in the line in the entrance of the underworld, from where Charon transports the souls to their judgment.

"Annabeth Chase," he said as he saw me."Please pro-" he started saying but he didn't complete his sentence as he acted like he heard something.

"Ok, Ok." he murmured to himself. " Yes, you will wait here miss Chase" he finished and he quickly went into the elevator and left, so that I couldn't ask any more questions. I waited and waited and had the time to review the last moments of my life. All I did, I did it out of love. Percy had fallen to Tartarus to be with me, apart from all the other things he had done before that. I was very upset for not saying good bye and for the sadness my death would bring. And I was so lost in thoughts I didn't realize the shadow figure that came to me until he touched my shoulder and I flashed out to a dark room while two men were standing with their backs on me as I analyzed them. The one wore a dark suit, with black hair, and I could sense he had a lot of power. Also, I noticed a sword strapped on his belt, made from a metal I hadn't ever seen. It was just as it drawing the darkness to it. And then I turned my attention to the second figure. I could tell that he was more young, with black hair and the whole posture of his body was familiar. As the two of the figures turned I screamed as I recognized the second figure.

"Wise girl."

 **That's it for now. I hope you like it. I certainly enjoyed it.** **Please review about anything you may or may not like.**

 **And also, I will post the third chapter when the reviews pass over 15 so review!**

 **Bye.**


	3. The Heroes

**Hello, everyone! Here is the new chapter of Heroes of the void. I want to thank everyone that reviewed.**

 **Even though we didn't reach the desired number I post the chapter since I was a little bad with the last update not being this chapter.**

 **But please review to help me improve. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Percy**

When I regained consciousness I was lying in a big bed in the darkest room I have ever been. But I could see. It was like I was in the sea and I could see although a normal guy couldn't. But again, normal is a word unknown to me, or any demigod. And since I could see, how could I tell it was dark? Well, I felt it for a strange way. I knew that the darkness was so deep that even the smallest of the light would light up the whole room. As I stood up from the bed I felt somehow different and when I saw myself I could see why. I had different clothes. I was wearing a black tight jean and a black t-shirt, with faint sea green marks. Then a door opened and a spirit appeared. "My lord asks for your presence Perseus Jackson," It said in a deep voice. As I studied the spirit I saw that it- or better he, was wearing full Greek armor, black of course. I nodded, but I had a lot of questions, and as I started speaking the spirit cut me off. "All you questions will be answered by my lord. All you need to know that you are no prisoner, and you may choose to leave, something that will leave you curious."

I followed him outside the room and into the big hall and approached a throne where my host, I guessed, was waiting for me. As I focus on the figure before me I left horrified. The only time I had felt that way was when I had met Tartarus. And it hit me. Before me was a being so old and powerful that gods were nothing in front of him. The primordial radiated power and as I tried to pick up an image, it seemed to get darker. It was about the height of a giant, wearing a black tailored suit. He had black hair and a thoroughly slovenly beard. Also, I noticed that he had a sword strapped on his belt and for once I wanted a weapon like that. It was like feeding on the darkness.

"Perseus Jackson," the man said getting me of my thoughts. "I waited for you, under other circumstances of course. I am Chaos". As he finished I bowed to show my respect. "Rise, we have many things to discuss."

"Lord Chaos, may I ask why I was called here?" I asked fearing for my life for interrupting me.

"Well, you will play a great role to yet another war before you are allowed to live a great life"

"I will not be able to live my life with half of it missing," I said as I remembered the sacrifice Annabeth made for me.

"About that, I may be able to help you," Chaos said as he turned around and as I followed his gaze I felt my heart skip a beat and forget how to breathe.

"Wise girl". So simple yet so meaningful.

We run at each other and hugged, as if nothing matter. "I can't believe you pushed me out the way. You don't do so stupid things" I said to her.

"Well, when I am near you, your stupidity affects me" she answered as she kissed me in the lips and I hugged her again, enjoying the familiar warmth of her body. But then I remembered where we were and who was with us, took a step back and turned to Chaos. "My Lord, thank you. I will follow your lead."

"Wait, who are you? And why do you call him Lord." Annabeth started before I glare her with a great-now-he-is-going-to-blow-us-to-pieces look.

"Do not worry, Perseus, she is ignorant. I am Chaos, one of the first primordial." Chaos answered as if he looked into my thoughts.

Immediately Annabeth bowed. "I am sorry my Lord. I, I…"

"Rise, Annabeth Chase, we do not have time for such small matters. You are to play a great role in a war between the Gods and Tartarus."

I knew that she wanted to protest about being dragged into a new war but giving the fact that she was resurrected by Lord Chaos she didn't speak.

"So, what is our role, my Lord," I asked.

"Well, you will become my Heroes in the earth, where you will be sent after a proper training."

"I am sorry to interrupt," I said fearing for my life.

"Do not worry Perseus; I am nothing like the Olympians that will blast you if you interrupt them. You will also learn proper manners here so that you will not annoy the Gods."

"Thank you, Lord Chaos. You said that we are to be sent to earth. So, where are we now?"

"In the Void of course. To answer further questions, time passes here in a different way than the earth, so do not worry about your loved ones."

I nodded and looked at Annabeth and for the first time I knew her; I saw that she struggled to put things in order. Imagine who I must look!

"But, you will need companions with you, so you may choose one each. So?"

I locked eyes with Annabeth and instantly I knew which two heroes we would choose.

"Bob," I said.

"Damasen"

"Interesting choices. And you called him Bob. Why?"

"Because in the end, he chose Bob over Iapetus."

Chaos nodded as if he was pleased with the answered and two portals appeared before us and our Titan and Giant friend appeared. As they saw as they were stunned.

"Percy, Annabeth, where are we? Why are we here?"

"They asked for your presence," said Lord Chaps before I could speak and for the first time of my life, I saw a giant and a titan bow.

"Lord Chaos." They both said in unison and he waved them to rise.

After some time explaining the things that happened not only in the Earth but also in Tartarus, and after Chaos brought along small Bob Chaos, Chaos continued explaining his plan on saving the earth.

"Now, before you continue you have to pledge ourselves to me and gain some powers that will come in hand."

We all nodded.

"Now, bow and repeat: I pledge myself to Lord Chaos, first primordial deity, the first ruler of the Cosmos and primordial of Nothingness. To become the Hero of the Void and follow his will in order to help and save the earth."

As we ended the words darkness covered us and after some time, I felt more powerful than ever, even from the time I had the Curse of Achilles.

"Now, rise Heroes of the Void," he said and we rose at the same time, breaking the darkness and the effect of this title was seen at the first sight. First of all, I and Annabeth were taller and now 13 feet tall, almost reaching in height Bob, while Damasen was around 20 feet tall.

Also, we had changed outfits. We were all wearing black full body armor, very light and fitted in our style, from a metal quite similar to Chaos weapon. Mine and Annabeth's were more modern while Bob's and Damasen's were like the normal ancient Greek armor. I could move with more comfort that a regular one. Also, the detail color differed in each one of us. I had some dark sea green waves in my chest piece while Annabeth had two gray owls on top of her shoulders. Bob had a spear symbol in his gantlet in the color of the sunset while Damasen's armor was the only one with cape, in the color of the night sky.

The armors were almost identical, except for the weapon hostels. Mine had two sword holders, something I didn't understand, one at my side and the other in my back. Annabeth had a knife and a sword hostel, Bobs a spear one and Damasen a hostel on his back for his club.

As Chaos snapped his fingers our helmets appeared before us, just like some weapons.

"These weapons are to be used only against the worst enemies you will come across since it has the ability not only to take away powers and destroy a body completely but also the soul will be transferred into the darkest corner of my realm. They are made from dark adamantine, only found in the void and wielded by me.

Before I was a helmet with a sea green horsehair crest and a sword that resembled riptide, only longer and more deadly. As I sheathed my weapons I wore the helmet and looked around. I could see just fine with it and when I saw Annabeth I knew that I couldn't be recognized with it. Hers had a gray crest and him weapon was a dagger-like her first one. Bob's new weapon was a Spear and his crest was a warm yellow and Damasen had gotten a new club and his horsehair resembled the sky before the dawn, at the darkness's peak.

After we had stopped looking at ourselves Chaos spoke.

"Now, it is time to train your new powers and your skills"

But the grin on his face made it clear that there were more than meets the eye.

 **That's it for now. I hoped you like it.**

 **Please review your opinion on the armors and weapons and suggest anything you want to see.**

 **Also please tell me what you want the new powers to be for each character.**

 **The review goal for the new chapter will be 25.**

 **See you!**


	4. The Gods

**Hello, guys! Merry Christmas and a happy new year!**

 **So, here is my present for this Christmas to you (with a small delay)!**

 **Thank for all your reviews, favorites, follows and views!**

 **Well, enough for these! Here you go!**

Bob

The last minutes of my life were in front of an elevator, pressing a button to help two of my only friends in the world escape Tartarus. As I was pressing the button I killed monsters that came near the door with any way I could while I was seeing Damasen battling Tartarus himself and I wasn't sure how much more he could hold him off, or I could press the button and I had lost sight of small Bob, making me feel lonelier.

But I had to. For Percy and Annabeth. They didn't deserve to be here. Nico had told me about them and I knew that they were good people and that they had gone through a lot. And I wanted to a good friend to them. And a good Titan. Just as Damasen is a good giant. I was Bob, not Iapetus, even thought I had remembered a lot of things from my previous life as the Titan of West. I choose my life and my actions from now on, and right now I choose to be something different.

As the time passed I heard a ping coming from the elevator and it disappeared, making me fall over.

"NO. YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS" I heard Tartarus roar as he saw that the doors were no more. At least this gave Damasen an opportunity to blow a strike on Tartarus face, only to make him angrier. And just like that Tartarus turned himself into pure energy, making this scene the last thing I remember.

And just like that I appeared in a room, with no idea of where I was or why I was there. The only thing I knew is that I was with Damasen, as I felt his presence. But I also felt a more ancient and powerful one along with two other that I could recognize everywhere, and so did Damasen.

"Percy, Annabeth" we both said in unison, knowing that our two friends were alive and together.

"Where are we? Why are we here?" I asked.

"They asked for your presence," I heard someone say, and as I turned my attention to him I saw who he was and bowed.

"Lord Chaos."

He gestured us to rise.

"Before we continue my Lord, may we learn what happened in our absence?" Damasen asked and the creator nodded.

"Well, after we managed to escape Tartarus with your help we traveled through Greece, arrived in Athens, where in the last battle the Blood of Olympus had been spilt.", Annabeth started only to by interrupted by Percy's comment. "By a stupid nose bleed of mine". "Anyway, after that with the help of Zeus we got to the camp Half blood, where while the Romans and Greek protected the camp from an army of monsters, Gaia was defeated with an ingenious way, but we had a lot of losses." She continued. But it was difficult for her so Percy continued from where she stopped.

"After that, the two camps are really close and cooperate just fine. But, yesterday, one of our… missing… friend came back, followed by some evil spirits. But as we fought them, well Annabeth died." He explained and by that point she took her arm.

"The gods appeared, and I was so angry since the spirits that attacked us had come from Ogygia, Titaness Calypso's prison, who was supposed to be freed a year before. And now When she was freed by one of the seven, the spirits came and killer her. So I was blinded by anger and charged at Zeus." Then he paused so that we process what we heard. Damasen and I were very impressed while Annabeth hugged him.

"But before a civil war started since Zeus was ready to kill him, I flashed him here, revived Annabeth and now I am about to help you defend Olympus, if there aren't any more matters" Lord Chaos finished the story.

"I am sorry, but there is one small matter" I said, "Small Bob. Can you bring him, he will help us."

"Small Bob?" Chaos asked.

"Yes, a cat that was with us in Tartarus"

"Oh, I see. Of course" he answered and snapped his fingers, making the cat appear which purred and came to my shoulder, where he used to stay, after he greeted everyone, even the creator himself.

"Now, before you continue you have to pledge ourselves to me and gain some powers that will come in hand."

We all nodded.

As we ended the words darkness covered us. "Now, rise Heroes of the Void," Chaos said and we rose, breaking it. We had changed. Percy and Annabeth were taller, almost reaching my height. Also, we had changed outfits. I was wearing black full body armor, like the ancient Greek one with a spear symbol in my gauntlet in the color of the sunset and a spear hostler. While I was observing my armor I saw my helmet before me, accompanied by a spear, one of the best spears I had ever seen and fully balanced.

"These weapons are to be used only against the worst enemies you will come across since it has the ability not only to take away powers and destroy a body completely but also the soul will be transferred into the darkest corner of my realm. They are made from dark adamantine, only found in the void and wielded by me. And now, it is time to train your new powers and your skills" Lord Chaos said with a grin on his face.

For the next year, or I think it was that much, we all learned a lot of things. We wielded all of the, known to humans, weapons with a great ease and had mastered all the tricks. We had also mastered the art of stealth and assassinations with a lot of different techniques and each one of us had mastered their inner gift.

Percy, now, had absolute control over water and could even summon it from thin air. Annabeth had reached the limits of her brain while I could create silver fire with ease and not necessarily with my spear as I used to. And Damasen could now heal any wound with his powers.

We also had increased dramatically our stamina while Percy and Annabeth their strength too. But the most important was that learned to work as a team. Our movements were fluid and we all knew our teammates status at any moment during our training exercises.

Right now we were advancing thought a training program Chaos had specially created for us.

As soon as Percy stabbed the last enemy the world around us melted away to reveal a primordial god clapping his hands.

"You are ready. You succeeded unerringly the most difficult level of enemies." He said, looking proud at us for what he had managed. Not only for our powers and possibilities but because we had bonded.

Two demigods, children of two rival gods, a Titan, a Giant and a cat had become best friends and the best war machine on the universe.

"You have to be ready in the next hour. You are going to earth". And he flashed away.

At least, I could see the starts again. I couldn't wait. And I saw that neither Damasen could.

We left and each one went to their room to pack. And by pack I mean to take anything we want and need and store it in our pocket tent, through the special pocket. Chaos had given us some new gadgets to help our life, like a small wallet that could store anything. Or like a device like a Bluetooth that transmitted images in front of our eyes for any information we may needed and that could be used like a communication and tracked device. And a pen with a tip that could open any lock, should we need it.

After an hour, we were ready and anxious about going back. Chaos appeared before us.

"Equip you armor, and your mask" he instructed and then flashed us away.

We appeared before the council of the Gods, already full armored and with their weapons already drawn.

"Who dares come here?" Zeus thundered.

"Lower you weapon God. I am Chaos and these are my Heroes" Lord Chaos said and instantly the twelve gods bowed.

"What do we owe the pleasure?" Zeus asked. No apologize, no nothing. Arrogant Gods I thought.

"There is a new war coming, and you will parish if you do not accept my help, or better my Heroes' help".

"Had Percy and Annabeth been here we wouldn't need it", Athena commented.

I knew that Percy and Annabeth would want to reveal themselves, and so did Chaos, who turned to us and nodded his head towards Percy and Annabeth who took their helmets off.

"PERCY". "ANNABETH" Poseidon and Athena yelled as they both run towards their kids to hug them.

After the few happy moments, Zeus spoke.

"Well, we are all glad that the two Heroes of Olympus are back."

"Actually, it is Heroes of the Void now," said Chaos glaring murderously towards the king of the gods.

"Yes," he agreed and moved uncomfortable in his throne.

"And what about the other two?" Athena asked.

"They will reveal their identity but before you do anything stupid that will cost you your life, they have both sworn their allegiance to me. So, if you do anything you might as well hurt Percy, Annabeth and me."

So I and Damasen took our helmets off. The first god to shake the shock off was Athena, naturally.

"My daughter, care to explain what has happened?"

"Well, Damasen and Bob had helped us escape Tartarus and when Lord Chaos told us that we could choose two companions we did." Annabeth said.

"Well, I see there aren't any more problems. So, I will leave you. For the time, the Heroes are to go to the camps and train the young demigods for the war." Chaos said and flashed away.

"So, care you tell us where were you?" Poseidon asked his son.

"After Lord Chaos flashed me away from the field, he told me about his plan and brought Annabeth, Bob and Damasen to the Void, where we trained."

"And why did he bring Miss Chase back?" asked Artemis.

"Well, because she will have a great role in the war to come. And also it is Miss Jackson."

 **Well that's it for now! I am sorry for the long update but finals are coming and I have other lessons too. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please don't be detached viewers, review, and favorite and follow if you like it! Reviews are welcome, taken into consideration and help me improve, so please review about anything!**

 **This time, the review goal will be around 30-35 but I do not promise you a new chapter immediately after that number.**

 **Anyway, thanks again! See you!**


	5. The Return

**Hello everyone! How are you? I hope well.**

 **As I told you a lot of things are going on in my life lately but I will not stop writing!**

 **Well I want to thank everyone since we have 30 reviews and I hope they increase as time passes.**

 **Please tell me what you think about the story, tell me if they are too overpowered or anything you may or may not want to see.**

 **Each review helps the story and me! Anyway, off with the chapter**.

Percy

The time we spent in the void was one of the most peaceful I have ever lived, apart from the constant training. I was all day with the woman I loved and two of the closest to me non-human beings. And the Creator himself. We trained with our most used weapons but with all the other too. I could handle two swords with ease and I could take on almost anyone. Except for Chaos. I have also learned how to stealth kill with a dagger but still I wasn't that good at hiding or using a bow.

But the best moment was the proposal. After a month on the Void and after I talked to Chaos, my plan was ready to be executed.

I wanted to do something very special for the woman of my heart and I found the perfect thing.

As the training was over Chaos summoned me and Annabeth in his throne room, where he told us that he had a special mission for us.

We would travel to earth, with changed appearances so that the gods wouldn't sense us and that we had to find a mystery man that would plot again the Gods, so that we intercepted at item that may play a big role in the war. But the seating was a little weird he told us before snapping his fingers and making us appear in an island.

And not only that but he had made me a blond tanned man with a beard and Annabeth was even beautiful that before. With dark hair and a stunning read lipstick, with a more famine body that didn't indicate years of training, she was like a model.

Our task was simple. We were in Santorin, a Greek island, and we had to find a man that would deliver the item in a wedding that took place in a balcony overseeing one of the best sunsets in the world.

The security was very tight, so we had to split up since Annabeth would be a guest and I would be a waiter.

We got in easily but then it happened.

Annabeth

If I didn't knew Percy I would say that the mission is a little suspicious, but I had thought that he had separated work and personal life. But it was one of the few times I am wrong and I like it.

I saw him that he had found the target and that he proceeded so I waited and I was ready in case I was needed as a backup. I sat on a table, scanning around for any threats.

Then the ceremony started and I hoped Percy wouldn't do something clumsy to destroy it. It was beautiful and so well organized, that I hoped my weeding would be this good.

I saw him walking behind a curtain, following the target and that moment I didn't hear the first name, the name of the groom but I certainly heard the bride's name. The priest had announced my name. Then I heard Percy's voice. "Wise girl, care to join me?"

I stood up and I couldn't understand what was happening. Percy was standing beside the priest, back to his normal appearance and with a blue-black tuxedo and holding a bucket of flower.

In the meantime I had also changed back to normal, but I was wearing a grey tight dress and I had a veil in my head.

The priest snapped his fingers, making every other guest fade, apart from him, that turned into Chaos and two men in the front row, Bob and Damasen. I couldn't believe it.

It was perfect. Even though a lot of people I wanted in my wedding were missing it was still what I dreamed.

As I stood by him a simple phrase made me the happiest person in the planet.

"I do" I told and I kissed him.

Percy

The time passed quickly and when Chaos told us that we would go back at earth I was too happy.

Chaos teleported us in the throne room.

"Who dares come here?" Zeus asked.

It was good to be back. I saw my father and by that time I didn't understand how much I missed him.

"Lower you weapon God. I am Chaos and these are my Heroes" Chaos stated and instantly the gods bowed.

"What do we owe the pleasure?" Zeus asked. I didn't expect more from him.

"There is a new war coming, and you will parish if you do not accept my help, or better my Heroes' help".

"Had Percy and Annabeth been here we wouldn't need it", Athena commented.

I didn't expect Athena would mention me too. But I didn't care because Chaos let us reveal ourselves.

"PERCY". "ANNABETH" Poseidon and Athena yelled as they both run towards their kids to hug them.

"I am so glad you are alive" said my father to my ear.

"How is everyone, how is mother?" I asked him.

"She is holding up my son" he said and left my embrace and Athena came and hugged me.

"It was foolish and brave to oppose Zeus after my daughter was killed. That moment I understood what she means for you." She whispered.

"She is my world" I said and she nodded in approval as she went to sit on her throne, with Poseidon right behind her.

Annabeth gave me a question glare, my I nodded.

"Well, we are all glad that the two Heroes of Olympus are back." Said Zeus after Poseidon sat beside him.

"Actually, it is Heroes of the Void now," said Chaos glaring murderously towards the king of the gods.

"Yes," he agreed and moved uncomfortable in his throne. That was fun!

"And what about the other two?" Athena asked.

"They will reveal their identity but before you do anything stupid that will cost you your life, they have both sworn their allegiance to me. So, if you do anything you might as well hurt Percy, Annabeth and me." Chaos said, defending us.

So our friends took their helmets off, leaving the council in complete silence.

"My daughter, care to explain what has happened?" Athena spoke first.

"Well, Damasen and Bob had helped us escape Tartarus and when Lord Chaos told us that we could choose two companions we did." Annabeth said.

"Well, I see there aren't any more problems. So, I will leave you. For the time, the Heroes are to go to the camps and train the young demigods for the war." Chaos said and flashed away.

"So, care you tell us where were you?" Poseidon asked me.

"After Lord Chaos flashed me away from the field, he told me about his plan and brought Annabeth, Bob and Damasen to the Void, where we trained."

"And why did he bring Miss Chase back?" asked Artemis.

"Well, because she will have a great role in the war to come. And also it is Miss Jackson." I told us I took her hand.

And for the second time today my father and Athena came running towards us to congratulate us.

After our parents calmed down Zeus spoke again.

"So, what did Chaos told you about the new threat?"

"He said the new war might be devastating even if we win so we must be prepared!" Annabeth spoke.

"So we must create a plan for the preparations" Athena spoke, she was the master mind of the Olympus.

"Already did mother" miss Jackson replied.

"At first I will go with Annabeth to camp half-blood while Damasen and Bob will go to camp Jupiter to start helping there." I stated since it was me that came up with this idea.

"So be it" Zeus stated. "You can address to us at any time for anything!"

We all nodded and teleported ourselves out, leaving the gods with their jaws dropped for one more time.

I appeared on a familiar hill.

I turned to my wise girl.

"Let's have some fun…shall we?" I asked and put on my helmet.

We started walking to the big house and then I heard a familiar voice.

"Stay right where you are and don't try anything stupid"

We both raised our hands, and turned to see a war-mode-on Clarisse.

"Identify yourselves." People started gathering up to see the threat.

"We will only speak to the head master of the camp." I stated and I was glad Chaos had modified the helmets to change our voices to an unrecognizable state.

"You will talk to me first"

"And who might you be?"

"I am Clarisse. Daughter of Ares."

"The best I can do is to speak with a child of one of the Big Three"

My words had affection to all, who had recently lost their hero. Me.

"That's it. You are going down. Choose your weapon punk."

By this time Chiron had arrived and most of the demigods present on the camp were here.

I turn to Chiron.

"Hello. We want to speak to you" I said, ignoring Clarisse who was fuming.

"Who exactly are you?" he asked.

"In private" I told him and that was the last straw for Clarisse. She charged at me with her electric spear. But things were different now.

Without even taking out my sword, with an advanced technique I disarmed her and destroyed her second spear.

A massive gasp was heard.

"We are the Heroes of the Void, sent by Lord Chaos. Now may we speak with you in private?" I told and once more all the campers were stunned.

 **Well that's all for now! I hope you enjoy. Please tell me if you like the arrival of the heroes.**

 **Also I want to ask to review about how you want the campers to learn the news.**

 **Last but not least please tell me if there was something you didn't like!**

 **That's all for now! I will try to update in the next week, and this will depend on the reviews too! Bye!**


	6. The Teacher

**Hello everyone! I know it's been a long time since I last updated.**

 **But I am back! I am sorry but I have a lot on my mind, so it's difficult to find the clarity to write!**

 **But when I find it I do! And so I present the new chapter!**

 **So, before we start I want to thank everyone who reads this story and review! Really, you keep me going!**

 **So, without further wait, enjoy.**

Chiron

I was sitting on my magic chair, looking at Seymour and occasionally throwing him a snack. But I did that out of instinct and habit. My mind was elsewhere.

I was trying to recall all the moments of Percy and Annabeth. But they were too many. And too emotionally charged.

The first, mystically disappeared just before he committed suicide, after watching the love of his life brutally and unfairly killed. All happened too fast. I am still in shock about the events.

The campers where still mourning about the loss of their heroes. I felt that too. It's a feeling that after all these years I can't describe for sure. It's a lot of them combined. It is the grip in your throat when you remember all the times you spend together, the tightening in your heart when you think that you will not see them again. You won't talk to them again!

I was lost on my thoughts and my emotions fought inside me.

My mind was flooded with memories. Annabeth coming along side Luke and Grover at the camp. The arrival of Percy and when he won his first sword practice with Luke. I recalled events from when they returned from their first mission, to Percy walking to his funeral. I had watched two heroes grow and develop feelings for each other. I were there, in some important moments of two of the greatest heroes ever lived.

And the thought that I would not be able to teach them anymore or watch them live happily brought tears to my eyes.

I knew the fates were cruel but not that cruel! Not for them anyways. They did deserve something better.

Some noises out of the ordinary monster growls and Peleus roar made me get back to reality.

I got up and raced outside.

I saw campers gathering while I heard Clarisse shout.

Even though that girl tried to hide her emotions, I knew she was in a big pain, the two losses effected everyone.

I galloped there only to be taken by surprise.

Clarisse was shouting at two figures.

A man and a woman. But something made me uncomfortable, but in a good way.

I heard Clarisse presenting herself when a comment from the man shook everyone. He asked to speak to a Big Three child, as if he did on purpose.

And that was what tipped Clarisse off.

"That's it. You are going down. Choose your weapon punk." She yelled, but the man lost interest in her and turn to me.

"Hello. We want to speak to you" he said easily. And I studied him more closely. I could tell the two warrior had a relationship, from the posture of their bodies. But I could also tell that they had learned to fight alongside each one, as they did in many battles I assumed.

They had matched armors, with some small details that made them differ. It was black, from an unknown to me element, with blue details on the man's chest and gray on the woman's. Also, the man had two sheathed swords, that seemed to be made from the same material as the armor while the woman's armor was equipped with a sword and a knife hostel. The set was completed with blue horsehair for the man and a grey like for the woman.

And they radiated power. Could they be gods? No? They wouldn't stand Clarisse acting this way.

And then the strange feeling finally came to fit with a realization.

"Who exactly are you?" I asked, trying to hide the fact that I had a good clue for their true identities. And trying not to tear.

"In private" he told me, only to confirm my suspicion.

And that moment Clarisse attacked him. And I knew the outcome way before she rushed.

A broken spear and a wounded ego. And a massive gasp.

"We are the Heroes of the Void, sent by Lord Chaos. Now may we speak with you in private?" the man spoke and as I gestured to the big house the crowd parted.

The moment we stepped in I turned to them, tears in my eyes.

"Is it really you?" I asked? I feared it would be all a dream.

The two masked figures looked each other and together they pulled their masks off.

And I rushed for a hug.

I couldn't believe they were alive and together.

"My children. I can't believe it!"

Annabeth

Seeing the camp was emotional enough for me. All this memories flooding back. Especially when Percy broke Clarisse's second spear. It was so fun.

But the moment you see your father figure and teacher tear up is the climax.

When he asked if we were really us I knew he knew. And Percy did also. And we revealed ourselves to our favorite mentor.

He came running at us, hugged us and started crying.

"You are really here! Thank the Gods!" he said, and I admitted it, I cried too. It was good to be back. And the truth is that I saw Percy wipe a tear or two.

After we composed ourselves we sat down.

I could see Chiron looked ten years younger. The big house was the same as before, with Seymour over the fireplace, the vinyl disks on the floor and all the things that made me sigh for the earlier carefree years.

After we explained some things about the past, it was time to speak about the future.

"A great war is coming" Percy said.

"And it will be the last before we can finally live in peace. But we need to act quickly and efficient." I instructed.

Our teacher just listened to us.

"The awakening of Gaia and our adventure in the underworld, woke up Tartarus, who now seeks revenge. But lord Chaos is on our side" I said, with an optimistic tone.

"He assigned us his guardians. And Bob and Damasen who are right now on camp Jupiter. We need to train these heroes" Percy continued.

Chiron just scratched his chin, while thinking.

After two minutes, it looked like he made his mind.

"I will instruct the campers to follow your commands as if they were coming from me, or Dionysus, or even Olympus itself. But I want to ask a serious questions." He ended.

"Will you tell them?"

It was a good questions. And we had talk to Chaos about that.

"In time. We will first speak with the seven, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Reyna and Nico. From then and on we will see. It's going to be difficult and we will do this in the moment it will be needed to be done" said Percy, very serious and wise.

"The only thing that matters to me is that you are alive and well." Chiron said.

I turned to my husband, with a conspirator smile. He nodded and Chiron was looking at us, trying to understand what had happened.

I brought my hand to the height of my face.

"And together" I announced.

"Oh my gods. It's getting better" the old centaur said. "Apart from the war part" he added as he came to congratulate us.

I was hugging him when Damasen talked to my head. _Annabeth. Is everything going good? We have gathered the seven._

 _Great. We are on our way._ I replied to our team member.

I turned to Percy and then to Chiron.

"We must leave. It's high time we give explanations to our friends" I explained.

"May I gather the campers till you get back?" Chiron suggested.

 _When I tell you to._ I spoke telepathically to him and his face was priceless.

"So be it my dear girl" he said and me and Percy flashed ourselves out.

We appeared inside new Rome, and all were as we planned.

"Heroes. We need to talk to you" Percy said, to all the Heroes that helped us defeat Gaia. Who were sitting around a table, while we, the Heroes of the Void were standing on one end of it.

"Tartarus is awaken. And wants revenge!" I announced, and let that sank in. And then the room was filled with questions and shouts.

 **So…that's it for now! I hope you like! It was a bit emotional as a chapter…but I will let you decide!**

 **Tell me on the reviews if you liked it and if you would want to see more emotion. Or drama, or anything!**

 **Also, please look up at my other stories too, you may find something you like!**

 **That's all for now!**

 **Bye!**

 **P.S.: please tell me how you like the titles, and if you want any change! It will be much appreciated!**


	7. Notes

**Hey guys! How are you?**

 **Well don't worry. I haven't forgot about this story or any other!**

 **I have a lot of things going on, and i want to focus a bit more on my**

 **main story Hero of the Hunt. But, i am working on the new chapter for heroes of the void.**

 **The truth is i had written one, but after i read it i found it a bit cliched for these kind of stories,**

 **and i just want to write something new!**

 **So sorry for the delay!**

 **And thanks for the reviews,follows,favorites etc. They mean a lot!**

 **That's all!**

 **Bye!**


	8. The Romans

**Hello everyone!**

 **How are you? Well…the new chapter is ready,earlier than I thought!**

 **So…please enjoy!**

Bob

I knew we were a team in combat and now I see we are more than that. Not only Percy and Annabeth but also Chaos stood by us. But after our reveal ,the attention turned back to Percy and Annabeth and I was glad, and I saw Damasen was too.  
After some explanations we were ready to carry on with our plan.  
So me and Damasen flashed to the Roman Camp while our friends and companions in battles went to the Greek one.  
And yet again the hard part were to be delivered by us.  
We appeared in the outskirts of the town and we were spotted immediately.  
We remained calm ,unmoving and also unarmed while there were horns blowing and guards coming from all around to form a circle around us.  
"Who are you?" asked a guy, with blue uneven eyes, a red mouth, wearing the usual centurion armor.  
"We will only speak to the Praetors, Reyna Avila Arellano and Frank Zhang" Damasen boomed.  
The centurion nodded, "Do not move. Wait here." he commanded and signaled a guy, that threw a coin to a near fountain to call an IM.  
So, we waited, the Roman demigods started growing impatient.  
After 10 minutes the two Praetors were here, along site some people we never met, yet knew so much about. There was a blond son of Jupiter, a beautiful daughter of Aphrodite, a scrawny son of Hephaestus accompanying an immortal Titaness, two spooky children of Hades/Pluto, and a healer of Apollo.  
They were all here, as planned.  
The daughter of Bellona spoke first.  
"Who are you?" she demanded, in a strict tone, that showed her authority and that she was a leader for a long time, and would be for the near and far future.  
"We are sent by Lord Chaos. We are the Heroes of the Void. And we must speak with you" said Damasen, pointing to the Heroes with a motion of his hand.  
"We only hear to Gods. All the rest doesn't mean anything to us" the daughter of the war goddess spoke. And exactly that moment a god appeared.  
The God of War, now in his Roman formed appeared next to us, making all Romans kneel.  
"From now on, what the Heroes of the Void order, pass. They speak, it is like the Olympians God speak." And with that he flashed away.  
I now saw the difference between the Gods of War and his bane, my friend Damasen. The one filled you with hate and rage. While the other calmed you. But both of them radiated power and inspired fear, each one with this way.  
"So be it" Frank Zhang said and ordered the soldier to stand down, and started walking, implying us to follow them.  
After we deal with many weird looks and a god that made our day a bit worse, we were finally inside the building, as the plan said.  
We were inside the Senate, me, Damasen with all the Heroes that saved Olympus from Gaia, with some additions.  
"So? What now?" asked Reyna.  
"Now, you wait!" I said and nodded to Damasen who contracted Annabeth.  
In a minute the room was filled with two new Presences. Annabeth and Percy, in full armor, unrecognizable.  
 _All good with Chiron, he knows. Now, we tell them._ I heard Percy talk to my head.  
"Who are you?" Jason asked.  
"All in time, son of the Lord of the Skies. Please sit" Percy instructed and made a table with chairs appear.  
"As you were informed, we are the Heroes of the Void, blessed by Lord Chaos himself, sent here for a mission. To help you fight off a new enemy. The greatest of them all." Annabeth said and stopped for it to sink in.  
"What? No! It cannot be! Not again" said Jason.  
"We haven't suffered enough?" Said Nico.  
"We haven't get over Percy's and Annabeth's loss" Said Piper.  
Reyna hit her hand in the table, Frank looked at Hazel who had closed her eyes, Leo's hair busted into flames, Calypso covered he mouth and Will just looked lost.  
All at once.  
Thank Chaos for the improved perceptive ability.  
"Heroes!" Percy almost yelled, to make them focus.  
"We are here to help you and train you so that the new war that has arisen to be as less catastrophic and painless as it can." Annabeth continued.  
"I am sure you know that we Romans accompany our friends in battle. And we will go with the Greeks. But for you to accompany us, you must be respected and trusted. And we cannot do this until we know who you are" Reyna said, and all the heads nodded on their side of their table.  
It was something we all expected and ready to deal with.  
"So be it!" Percy said. He turned to me and Damasen and nodded. We thought it would be best for us to be revealed first.  
"I am Iapetus. Titan of the West." I announced, taking off my helmet.  
"And I am Damasen, Giant Bane of Ares"  
"What? You are enemies of the Gods! Why would you be helping us?" said the Heroes, almost in unison and on their feet.  
"Silence!" a voice was heard and it wasn't one of us. The son of hades had spoked.  
"If you Bob, are here. Then that means…" he said, making the connection.  
He turned to Percy and Annabeth. "Can it be?" he said, his voice trembling.  
"It can death boy." Percy said, taking of his mask, as did Annabeth.  
For a moment there was deadly silence.  
And then, they all jumped to their lost friends that now stand before them, alive, with new powers and ready to help them again.  
After they all settled down, they demanded a story. And a story we delivered.  
"So, what now?" asked Jason, having the story been finished.  
"There is a lot of work to be done to both of the camps. Me, Annabeth alongside Piper, Nico and Will, will go and organize defends and train heroes in camp Half-blood while the rest will stay here and get ready. You will all follow our commands" Percy said and they all agreed.  
After they flashed away we were alone yet again.  
"Praetors, please gather the Romans! We have some things to say to them!" I said.  
"Wait, before we leave. I want to ask you something" Jason said.  
I looked at Damasen, who had an amused grin on his face, from interacting with mortals.  
We both nodded.  
"Well…what is that?" Jason changed his questions as he saw little Bob flash itself in my shoulder.  
A laugh left my lips.  
"This is my companion, a small Sabre tooth cat that fight Tartarus, the last time. But I sense that was not the question you intended to ask." I answered.  
"Of course not. You are a Titan and you a Giant. How can you help us?" he said.  
"Calypso is also a Titaness. Where is the problem here young hero?"  
"She choose to help us."  
"So did we. Because we are born to be your enemies, doesn't mean we don't have to choice to change our minds. Like some of you did in the last war. Even though they were demigods, the chose to follow my brothers lead." I simply stated.  
"Apart from that, we are friends you Percy and Annabeth. The show us that we can be the better part of ourselves. We owe them our lives, as much as they do theirs in us." Damasen finished.  
The son of Jupiter stood there for a while, processing what we said.  
Then he simply nodded. It was a sign that we were started to be accepted.  
"But for the moment not everyone can understand and accept this, so please let us continue our work incognito" I asked from the Praetors.  
"So be it. Let's go" said Praetor Zhang and yet again we had a meeting with the roman demigods.

 **So…nothing too much. A small reunion. The next chapter might be delayed because of exams and stuff.**

 **But I want to thank you one more time for reading my story(-ies), review, follow, favorite etc.**

 **Really it helps me keep going and trying to be better! Please review about what you like, or most important what you don't!  
That's all for me now!  
Bye!**


End file.
